


The party

by Aeris444



Series: The new accountant [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Gwaine is still sure Merlin and Percival are together. The Christmas party would be the perfect occasion to prove his theory!
Relationships: Merlin/Percival (Merlin)
Series: The new accountant [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1236557
Kudos: 20
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #419: Bingo Round 2





	The party

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first drabble for the bingo! Better late than never! Not betaread! Part of my[ "The new accountant" series.](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1236557)

  


The Christmas party at Camelot Inc was always a big affair. All the employees were invited to one of the most luxurious hotels in town where they could party all night and they were even assigned a room for the night. There were a bountiful buffet and free drinks. Not talking about the live band that would lead everyone long into the night!

  


As the party was in full swing, Gwaine went over to Leon.

  


“They’re playing with us! I’m sure they are together!”

  


“You’re still on that? Gwaine, let them live! If they are together, they clearly don’t want to go public with it!”

  


“But look at them!”

  


Leon searched for their two colleagues. He spotted Merlin first. Next to the dessert buffet, talking with Sophia, their graphic designer. She was heavily pregnant and judging how she was gently stroking her belly, they were talking about the baby.

  


On the other side of the room, Percival was at the bar, talking with the bartender. Knowing that Percival was an amateur mixologist, there wasn’t anything strange about that.

  


“I don’t see what you mean,” Leon said to Gwaine.

  


“Look more! Look how far away they are from each other! They are trying to convince us they aren’t together but their eyes are betraying them!”

  


Leon looked once more and then he saw Merlin looking over his shoulder without stopping talking to Sophia. He followed Merlin’s gaze. Gwaine was right. He was looking at Percival.

  


Still, Leon wasn’t really convinced that these two were together. They were probably just friends, nothing more.

  


****

  


Merlin looked around as he came out of the lift. The corridor was empty. Everybody was still partying downstairs. He went to room number 254 and knocked three times as they had planned.

  


It took only a few seconds for Percival to open the door and take Merlin in his arms.

  


Neither of them had seen Leon watching them from the other end of the corridor. 


End file.
